Possible Affair
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Someone sees Jackie out with another man, is it what it looks like or is there an innocent explanation? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Possible Affair

Nick and Jackie were at a nice restaurant, enjoying a night to themselves while the kids were babysat by Jackie's parents.

"Hon I'll be right back." Nick said as he disappeared to the restroom.

"Hi Jackie." Came a voice a couple of minutes later.

Jackie turned around "Hi Todd." She said with a smile.

Todd was a 5th grade teacher at Kent Elementary where Jackie taught.

Meanwhile Catherine Willows had just walked into the restaurant. She was having dinner with one of her best friends who was in town for a visit. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jackie and the other man with Nick nowhere in sight. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Jackie was all smiles.

Jackie was unaware Catherine was standing there.

"Oops." Jackie said as her coat fell off the back of the chair and hit the floor.

"I'll get it." Todd offered.

He picked it up and hung it back on the chair.

"Thanks." She said.

"Welcome" He answered.

"So are you excited for our staff meeting on Monday?" Jackie asked sarcastically.

"We have a staff meeting on Monday?" He asked as he took a seat across from her.

Even though Catherine still couldn't hear what they were saying her mouth dropped open when he sat down across from her. She watched for a couple more minutes but then went and sat down at a table far away so Jackie wouldn't see her, the only problem with that was she couldn't see Jackie either. Jackie certainly didn't strike her as the type to have an affair, she and Nick seemed to have such a solid and loving marriage but the evidence didn't lie, there she was in a fancy restaurant with a strange man sitting across from her and both were smiling at one another.

"Yeah, didn't you get the email June sent us?" (June is the principle) Jackie asked, still oblivious that Catherine had seen her.

"No, I'm not very good about checking that." He admitted.

"I'm not very good about doing it either but I'm getting better." She told him.

"So what's the staff meeting about?" He asked.

"Who knows, she didn't say in her email and nobody seems to know."

"That sounds like fun." He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." She answered.

"Well Jackie, I better be going, I'll see you Monday." He said as he got up and left.

Catherine didn't know what to do, she didn't want to have to tell Nick what she thought was going on, she knew he'd be crushed, and not only that but Jackie was one of her best friends as well, but on the other hand Nick had the right to know, people had cheated on Catherine and nobody had told her and when she finally found out she felt like a complete fool, so as hard as it was going to be she knew she had to tell him the truth.

TBC….please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, sorry I was gone so long, I ran into a good friend of mine." Nick said once he had returned to the table.

"When I was coming back to the table I saw you talking to a guy, who was that?" Nick asked, he was just curious, not jealous or suspicious at all.

First of all he trusted Jackie, and second, if she ever was going to have an affair she certainly wouldn't do it when Nick was with her.

"Oh that was Todd Black, he's a fifth grade teacher at my school. I had to give him the bad news that we have a staff meeting on Monday." She said with a grin.

Nick laughed.

"So who did you run into?" she asked.

"Mitch Keith, we went to high school together." He answered.

"You run into everyone in Vegas don't you?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

"Yeah" he chuckled.

The next night at work before their shift started Catherine called Nick into her office.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"Nicky, I'm not sure how to tell you this." She started.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked.

"No." she answered.

"What's wrong Cath?" He asked.

Catherine took a deep breath "Nicky, last night, I went out to dinner and I saw Jackie. Nicky she was with some guy, I'm so sorry."

Nick thought about it for a second and then a smile crossed his lips.

"Ok, that's not exactly the reaction I'd thought you have." Catherine said confused.

"Cath, Jackie and I went out to dinner together last night." He said.

"No Nicky, it wasn't you, he was blonde, trust me, it wasn't you."

"No I mean you probably did see her with another guy." He said.

"I'm really confused." Catherine admitted.

"Last night when Jackie and I were at dinner I ran to the bathroom, and then I ran into a good friend of mine and I talked to him for a bit. Well, when I was gone Jackie ran into a guy she works with, he just sat down to talk to her for a bit, she wasn't out with him. She told me they were discussing the depressing topic of staff meetings"

Catherine laughed and then smiled with relief.

"Listen I'm sorry, I totally jumped to conclusions, and I probably shouldn't have said anything to you, it's just that I am really sensitive about people cheating on each other because it's happened to me more than once and I always seem to be in the dark about it, and it's the worst feeling. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me."

"It's no problem, you were just looking out for me like usual." He assured her.

There was a knock on Catherine's door.

Cath looked up.

"Assignment time guys." Russell said.

"Ok, be right there boss." Nick said.

Russell nodded and then walked down the hallway.

Catherine and Nick walked down to the break room together to receive their assignments for the night.

The End! I hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
